Why is it always me?
by cutiecat92
Summary: YAOI & YURI; Kai and Tala wake up and find they have become girls and all the guys start to like them but there's a little problem with that...Tala and Kai like each-other! will the guys stop them before they fall in love or will they sit back and watch?
1. Chapter 1

Why is it always me?

It was HOT. That was the best way to describe the day, just a 'burn-you-to-death' summer day in Africa and the BladeBreakers were all just hanging on a beautiful beach.

Why are the BladeBreakers on a African beach you ask? Well Mr. Dickenson thought it would be good for some of some of the best bladers to go no a holiday, the other teams that were here were: the White Tigers ,the All-Starz ,the Majestics ,the Demolition Boyz and the Battalion.

The White Tigers were being dragged to the market by Mariah to do some shopping.

The All-Starz were most likely at the arcade.

The Majestics were…well Johnny and Enrique were on the beach checking-out hot girls and Robert and Oliver went to look for a restaurant awhile ago.

And Demolition Boyz…were at the hotel bar; they had to frighten a couple of staff members but they were finely all let in, even Ian.

Any way back to the BladeBreakers; kai was getting kind of bored all he was doing was laying on a sunbathing bed under a umbrella trying no to get a tan or burned; he looked weird if he was anything other then pale.

Kai was wearing black sun-glasses a baggy white tank top with a short sleeved shirt over it (_buttons un done_) and jean shorts that only went to his middle thigh.

He got up deciding he would go for a walk, he slipped on his black sandals and started to walk off the beach so he could make his way to the market.

--

Once at the market was still bored as hell, he walked in and out of odd shops now and then but didn't buy anything.

He sough a weird looking stall and walk over to see what it was, no-one but him seemed to pay any mind to the stall they all just ignored it.

Once kai was close enough he could see a lode of weird stuff on the stall like; voodoo dolls ,candles ,pentagrams ,bottles full of colourful liquids and tea?

A funny old lady who sat behind the stall sough him looking and grinned; he was the first person in years too even look at what she was selling. Kai felt sorry for the old woman so he went and picked up a small packet of 'herbal tea', "how much?" he asked the old woman who's grin became five times bigger. (_okay look I don't know how there money system works so I'll do a time skip too after he'd purchased the tea and gone back to the hotel_)

--

It was around 6:00pm and all the teams were all in the hotel dinning room, they were all sitting at long tables waiting for their food, Kai was talking to Tala who sat next to him, he had decided to sit with the Demolition Boyz far away from ever-one else. not wanting to watch Tyson eat(inhale) his food to day.

Kai was having a cup of the herbal tea he gotten from the market it was okay not good but okay, Tala was laughing at Bryan and Ian who were bickering in Russian and Spencer who was trying to stop them to no avail. Tala looked to kai with a smirk once Spencer had broken the fight up, seeing kai drinking tea Tala raised a eyebrow "kai why are you drinking tea? I thought you only liked coffee" he asked a little confused. (_their talking in Russian_)

Kai looked up from his tea to Tala and shrugged "your right, I don't like tea but I brought it and its only polite to drink it" he said before going back drinking, Tala sweat-dropped "why did you buy it if you don't like tea?!" he asked and Kai just shrugged again "the woman who was selling it looked like she needed the money" he explained finishing his tea ,opening his eyes he looked to Tala and gave a cute smile "Talaaaa! Can you help me finish off the fresh of the tea! Please!!" he begged Tala giving him the 'puppy eyes' look.

Tala couldn't take that look from Kai "why must you use that look only on me!" he wined "please Tala-**san**!! you know I don't like tea!" Kai pleaded looking pathetic as he grabbed Tala's arm ,shacking it. Tala sighed and pored the rest of tea for himself, he could never say no to kai, its not his fault Kai had such a damn hot body and knew how to use it! Mind you Kai would never act like this to any one else, just Tala and would only do it in front of the rest of the Demolition Boyz.

Tala drank the tea in one gulp then looked to Kai "happy now?" he asked moodily, Kai nods smirked "yes, now I don't have to drink any more" he stats no longer using his perky voice, "so what you doing tomorrow?" Kai asks in his normal voice, Tala gave a large sigh ,at least he knew when Kai only want anything when he used his 'perky' voice and he wasn't so that meant they could take normally.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind" Tala asked with a devilish smirk make Kai blush "that smirk makes you look like a pervert" he stats giving Tala a cold look, Tala just pouts like a child, seeing this Kai sighs "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out" he said with a small light pink blush on his cheeks, Tala nods "yeah why not" he says as their food arrives.

* * *

kai: hay! what do you think your doing?! making a new story when you already have one that's not finished!!

CC92: ummm... im just doing this story so my reader's dont get bored waiting for me to update 'Son of the Dark'

kai: well i guess that's ok as long as you dont forget your other story!

CC92: -waves hand- dont worry i just need to read some more of the next harry potter book

kai: -sigh- fine


	2. Chapter 2

Why is it always me?

Kai slowly awoke, pulling the covers down from his head so he could see the clock; it was 5:30am the time all the normally wake up at so kai slowly sat-up and stretched his arms above his head, yawning cutely.

Getting out of bed Kai walked into the bathroom, he was still half asleep so he decided to take a shower, he took off his boxers, as soon as he took them off he knew there was something wrong, he looked down at his half naked form.

A moment latter a loud girly scream was heard through the hole hotel: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The scream woke every one in the hotel it was so loud, the BladeBreakers all jumped out of their beds and ran to the bathroom door, Kenny quickly pulled the door open only to be hit in the face by a bare of soap.

The others looked inside to see Kai standing there his feet had an elegant arch in them; his legs were slim and smooth. No hair covered even an inch of them! His thighs and hips had widened slightly, His stomach, which had been slightly muscled was now flat and his frame delicate and fragile. His neck was straight and smooth, His Adam's apple was no longer there. His lips were fuller and rosier, as was his cheeks. He was only in a baggy black tank-top that he was pulling down to hid 'his' privet parts, the straps to the tank-top were stretched down over his chest only hiding his nipples. His chest was no longer muscled but soft and stuck out(_if your that thick, he has boobs_).

'He' was female…

Kai glared at them "GET OUT!" she shrieks throwing a bottle of shampoo at them but they shut the door before it could hit them. A moment latter Tala came running in glared at them "where is Kai?" he growled, he voice sounder different more high pitched, that's when they noticed he had two small lumps on his chest, widened hips and fuller lips and cheeks. His new figure could be easily missed because he was wear a large and baggy T-shirt that went to 'his' thighs and a pair of baggy sweatpants.

Tala glared at them "what in the seven hells is going on in here!?" 'he' yelled at them, the other Bladers all cowered behind Hilary who would normally cowering too but seeing as she never backed down from a fight with another girl and as Tala was a girl now…

"the same thing that happened in your room, I suppose" Hilary stated calmly, Tala raises an eyebrow "what?" she asked confusedly not knowing what the other was talking about. Hilary walked up to Tala so they were eye to…nose? Whatever! The were face to face then Hilary's hands shot out and grabbed Tala's chest making the other Blades in the room noses bleed at the sight of a girl feeling the other up.

Tala looked down and was stunned 'he' had breasts! Jumping back away from Hilary, Tala stretched the neckline for her own shirt and looked inside, she froze "w-why do I-I have t-tits?" she managed to stutter out looking back up at Hilary who just shrugged and said "I don't know but same-thinks happened to Kai" she pointed to the bathroom door as she said this.

Tala looked to the door "I gota see this" she said walked calmly up to the door and knocked, seeing this the BladeBreakers paled; they knew what happened last time one of them tried to go in there, they all turned to a unconscious Kenny with bare of soap laying next to him.

Tala knocked again seeing as on one answered "_piss off!_" was the only reply she got this time. Tala smirked and leaned against the door "Kai is it true you turned into a girl?" she asked in a mocking tone but Tala's eyes narrowed hearing his voice was a little higher then normal. "its Tala if your wondering" she stated after not getting a reply; she knew Kai would let her 'Tala' in so she just thought Kai didn't know who it was by voice.

All of a sudden the door swung open making Tala (_who was still leaning on it_) nearly fall flat on her face if it wasn't for Kai grabbing her T-shirt and pulling her into the bathroom before slamming the door shut. Tala looked at Kai who was locking the door and her eyes widened (_by this time kai had her boxers back on_) "wow" was all she could say ,Kai's body was better then her's ;it was much more curvier and feminine.

Kai turned to Tala and her mouth dropped open "Tala why are you a girl?!" she asked pointing at her, Tala sweat-dropped and smacked herself on the forehead "I cold ask you the same thing ,kai" she pulling her hand away seeing Kai from the front (_kai had her back to her when locking the door_) ,Tala started blushing like mad: kai looked so cute! And her breasts were like a size D! whereas Tala's were like a size C. Kai's eyes were always big but now they had a innocent look to them and had longer eyelashes(_didn't kai already have long eyelashes?_),her face was more rounder now and without the face paint she didn't look so untouchable.

Noticing Tala was checking her out Kai blushed and started stuttering "T-Tala maybe w-we should make H-Hilary borrow u-us some clothes" she managed to say gesturing to there sleeping clothes and then her face turned the same red as her eyes seeing Tala look her up and down, Tala then smirked at her "why? I like what your wearing already" she said looking at Kai who's clothes were nearly falling off her small frame with out the muscles there her tank top was nearly showing her nipples.

"Tala!!" Kai screeched after seeing where Tala was looking, turning around so Tala couldn't see her tits and glared over her shoulder "Tala you have three seconds too get out of this bathroom and get me some clothes before I…damn! I cant say I'll take away your manhood!" she said making Tala laugh as she walked out the room.

--

Hearing giggling the BladeBreakers and the Demolition Boyz(_Hilary and Kenny too, Kenny's awake now_) look up too see a female Tala walking through the bathroom door while cackling like made. This make them very scared; when Tala or Kai cackles something bad is about to happen.

Tala head snapped towards them and smirked(_they all gulp at that moment_) "Hilary, could you go get us some clothes?" she asks walking up to her. Hilary nods and starts walking towards the door but stops and looks over her shoulder at Tala "wait, I need to know what sizes you and Kai are" she says turning completely to Tala.

Tala looked at the floor in thought then she snapped her fingers looking back up to Hilary "Kai has a size 7 waist, a size D chest and 5 foot 3 inches tall(_5.3_) ,I have a size 10 waist, a size C chest and 5 foot 8 inches tall(_5.8_)" she said with a big grin on her face, everyone was looking at her wide eyed. Hilary raised a eyebrow "how do you know what size Kai is?" she asked making every one look at Tala suspiciously, Tala put her hands up, shacking them and laughed nervously "it's not like that! I can just tell by looking" she then smirks at them "I can tell by looking because I get around a lot".

The BladeBreakers didn't get it(_Hilary did_) so Bryan stepped in "Tala was like a male whore; he slept with a new girl every night" he explained with a scold on his face. The BladeBreakers heads snapped to Tala with their mouths open in shock, Tala just shrugged her shoulders "what? Its not like I've done it in like…2 - 3 months?" she said looking at Spencer to see if that was right, seeing him nod she smirks proud of herself. Hilary shrugs and leaves the room too get Kai and Tala some clothes.

Tyson raises a eyebrow "Tala how did you become a…well chick?" he asks trying not to think of Tala's night events. Tala gives them a serious look "well……I haven't a clue!" she says the last bit with a sweet/creepy smile and in a cheery voice making everyone fall in a anime style.

* * *

CC92: before you ask i still haven't got to a good part of the HP book so i still wont update 'son of the dark' until i get to a part were i can put kai in.

kai: ... i dont care

CC92: you dont care about anything

kai: yep

CC92: -sigh- i give up

kai: good! now stop writing about me!

CC92: NO! i will never sto- PUT THAT GUN DOWN!!

kai: -smirk- you said you'd never stop writing so i'll just kill your star character!

-BANG-

CC92: NOOO!! MUM CALL 911!!...wait...CALL 999!!


	3. Chapter 3

Why is it always me?

Hilary returned with Mariah and Emily following behind her. They were all carrying large bundles of clothes in their arms. Mariah had a huge grin on her face as they sew Tala who was now a girl standing there. "Kai come you of there!" Hilary yells banning on the bathroom door, "_not with the boys there!_" came a scream from the other side of the door. All the girls turned to the boys and Hilary pointed to the front door too the BladeBreakers hotel room "out!" they all yell at the now scared boys. The boys scarped as fast as they could out the room but they stayed just outside the now closed door so could hear what was going on. "their gone so get out here now!" Hilary yelled banging on the bathroom door. After a moment the door hesitantly opens to reveal a cutely blushing Kai.

All of a sudden Mariah pulled Tala and Kai by their wrist over to the bed and made them site down. Mariah, Emily and Hilary all stud in front of them looking them up and down. "I think Kai would look good in red and pink" Mariah says, "and Tala would look good in white and baby blue" Emily stats, Hilary nods in agreement. Tala and Kai suddenly got a bad feeling about this.

--**(sorry! I know its to early in the chapter for a scene skip! But the this part is getting boring!)**

It has been about an hour since the BladeBreakers and the Demolition Boyz had been kicked out the BladeBreakers room and some of the other teams had joined them waiting out side the door after Daichi and Tyson had blurted out that Kai and Tala had become girls.

All of a sudden the door opened and Emily walked out "everyone go wait in the lobby, they'll be out after Mariah and Hilary finish their make-up" she stats before going back into the room. They all do as she said mainly because the hallway was too small too have them all waiting there.

About ten minuets later Hilary, Emily and Mariah walked into the lobby full of waiting bladers "I'd like to introduce to you the new Tala!" Hilary yells as they step away from the door revealing a female Tala who was wearing a white crop-top that emphasized her breasts and a pair of tight light blue jeans that reached just below her knees. Around her waist was a black studded belt and she also wore a pair of dark blue stilettos. She had baby blue nail-varnish and eye-shadow.

All the guys in the room put their hands over noses trying too stop the bleeding. Mariah thought this was a good time to hit them with another bombshell so she yells "it's also a pleasure to introduce the new Kai!". Kai walks through the door. Kai stud there dressed in a light pink summer skirt that had a red ribbon tied around the waist. She wore a loose sleeveless red top that showed a inch of her stomach, along with pink and red high-heeled sandals. She had pink nail-varnish ,lip-gloss and eye-shadow. She looked so innocent and fragile!

Kai hide behind Tala and blushed like mad when she sew the looks on all the guys faces. Tala however couldn't help but smirk: some of the guys even fainted after seeing the two now very hot girls (who used too be guys.)

"oh my god! You look so good!" Mathilda yelled as she ran up to them "how come you didn't let me help!?" she wined to Hilary looking upset and about to cry. Seeing this Kai felt like she should comfort the younger girl. Kai bent down a little to look Mathilda in the eye "please don't get up-set Mathilda" Kai said her not knowing what to do '_why the hell do I want to make her feel better!?_' she thought to herself '_maybe it's a girl thing_'.

Hilary stud next to her and nodded "yeah, if it'll make you feel better you can come shopping with us" once Hilary said this Mathilda smiled like there was no tomorrow "yeah! I want to go! What are we going to buy!?" she yells jumping up and down in excitement. "weir going clothes shopping for Kai and Tala!" Mariah cheers throwing her arms in the air meanwhile the guys were all staring at Kai and Tala with their eyes the size of dinner plaits, mouths-open and drooling.

--**(I'm bored so we'll do a scene skip!)**

Hilary ,Emily and Mariah had decided that they couldn't be bothered too carry their shopping bags so they decided they would take the boys with them. So now Max, Rei and Lee were carrying the girls bags as they were led into another shoe shop. Emily stopped and looked around "where's Tyson ,Michael, Rick and Eddy?" she asked sounding pissed-off.

Tala and Kai smirk evilly "we left them in the lingerie section of the last shop we were in" Tala stats with amusement clear in her voice. "why?" Hilary asks calmly, Kai and Tala shrug their shoulders "they were bugging us" Kai stats coldly. Rei ,Max and Lee shudder, hearing where the other were left, a place full of girls pants and bra's! and they had just been left there! People must think their perverts!

Hilary smirks "now that is something a girl would do" she says too Mariah who nods also smirking but suddenly stops walking and grins widely "look! A sale on stilettos!!" she yells running to the sale pulling a scared Kai along with her.

"Tala! Help!" Kai yells over her shoulder to Tala who what checking out a pair of combat boots. Tala looks over at Kai and started laughing "sorry Kai, cant help you! But just think! This might be a good thing! It'll help your height problem!" she yells back at Kai who glares and screams back at her "I'm not short!!".(_I know, I know! That is something Edward Elric would say! But get over it! Kai's short in this story and he doesn't like it!)_

--**(okay another scene- …you know what? I'm done explaining myself to you! If I want a scene skip, then there's gonna be a scene skip!)**

The bladers were on the bus back to the hotel. Mathilda had convinced the others that they should go back to the lingerie section in Primark where they had left Tyson ,Michael, Rick and Eddy, and take them back with them, once they had gotten there they fond the guys still standing in the same spot as where Kai and Tala had left them, their faces were pale but somehow they were blushing at the same time.

At the moment Lee, Max and Rei were trying to get the still ghost-white teens to talk or at least blink! Hilary, Mathilda, Emily and Mariah were talking about the cute clothes and guys that were at the market.

Tala turned to Kai and was about to say something when Kai butted in "before you say something, I want you to know I'm still angry at you" she said in a emotionless voice. Tala pouted playfully "_Oh come on, Koi _**(1)**_don't be mad_"she said in a seductive voice, leaning closer to Kai who upon hearing the '_Koi'_ choked on the own spike and turned red, "w-what did you just call me?!" Kai asked, thinking she'd misheard what Tala had said. "Oh nothing!" Tala said in a sing-song voice, leaning back in her seat and put her arm around Kai's shoulders who was still blushing, and staring at her feet; refusing to look at Tala.

"Tala, Kai! Please! You used to be guys, Help us!" Rei whined, loudly, from the back of the bus, he was getting frustrated that Tyson, Michael, Rick and Eddy were not showing any signs of snapping out of their shock. Mariah quickly turned around in her seat and gave Rei a swift **whack** on the back of his head, "_don't say 'you used to be guys'! what if someone heard!?_" she hissed at him, bearing her fangs.

"_who's going to hear!? Weir the only ones on the Bus! and so what if someone heard?!_" he hissed back, his pupils becoming slits, "1) their reputation would be in danger! 2) what if Voltaire found out?! And 3) how will they get boy friends if the word gets around that they used to be boys!" she yelled at him, Hilary, Mathilda and Emily nodded in agreement allowing Mariah know she'd won the argument(as usual). Kai and Tala both shuck their heads, starting to feel a little sorry for the boys. Tala stud-up and grabbed Kai's hand, then turned to the bickering group "Guys this is our stop!" she yelled grabbing her shopping bags and pulled Kai off the Bus towards the hotel not caring if the others heard her.

* * *

**(1**) Koi means 'love' or sweetheart in Japanese

CC92: -sigh- im bored, kai's in the hospitel so i have no one to make fun of -sigh-

Tala: Oi what about me!!

CC92: How'd You Get In My House!?

Tala: i have my ways -smirk-

CC92: whatever, you'll do till kai gets back

Tala: oh thanks, i feel so wanted -pout-

CC92: ok readers, its going to take time before i up date again

Tala: why?

CC92: my laptops battery's broken, so...no updates onany of my stories until i get a new one

Tala: what! that means i have to wait longer till i get to F..k kai !!

CC92: yeah sorry about that.

Tala: -pout-


	4. Chapter 4

Russian: **"blah blah"**

English: "chatter chatter"

_**Why is it always me?**_

It was lunch time at the hotel and Kai and Tala were sitting at a on their own waiting for the rest of the Demolition Boyz, Tala at the moment was trying to teach Kai accessorize by shoving the latest addition of the fashion-magazine, Cheek-Bone, in his face and pointing out all the cute outfits.

"**Tala, where did you get that magazine? I thought it was one of those you had to get delivered, how did you get it so fast? We've been girls for less then 24 hours! And it's made in England! we're in Africa!" **Kai asked suspiciously. Tala just grin's widely **"Kai, just because I was a boy doesn't mean I had no fashion-sense, I mean this is the most up to date fashion-magazine there is! There's a new addition every 3 hours and it has to be delivered by ninja's! **(_scene from Mighty Boosh, first episode of the second season!_)**"** she said happily, flicking through the magazine **"OH look! The mirror-ball suit is back in fashion!"** she yelled showing Kai the page.

By the time the rest of the Demolition Boyz got there Kai was banging her head on the table and Tala was on her sell-phone ordering a mirror-ball suit. Bryan and Ian looked at the scene and just shrugged while Spencer shook his head.

"**Kai, do you want me to order you a mirror-ball suit? And then we can mach- Oh. Your. God! They have them in ORANGE!" **Tala screamed in excitement looking back at the magazine. Kai stopped banging her head on the table and looked up at the red-head wide-eyed and mouth open **"what's wrong with you!? Orange looks horrible on gingers! You're the fashion nutter! You should know that!!" **Kai yelled in shock.

Tala's smile disappeared in an instant and her face turned into an evil glare **"First! Orange is my favourite colour! Second! I'm Not ginger! I have RED hair!!!"** she screeched so loud that everyone in the Dinning room had to cover their ears. Tala's face went as red as her hair when she noticed everyone was looking at her "sorry" she muttered before hiding her red face in her magazine while the other Russians sniggered at her.

After a while a waitress came up to their table "what came I get you this evening?" she asked, looking very focused making shore her English was right. "we don't want anything to eat, we'll just have drinks" Spencer stated knowing full well that non of them liked eating in front of people "I'll have a whisky" he stated pacing the drinks menu on to Bryan "make it two". "three" Ian said looking very bored. Tala looked at the drinks list and frowned "don't you serve flirt-tini?" she asked the confused looking waitress who shook her head, Tala gave depressed sigh "I'll have whit wine, then" she said in an upset way.

"Russian vodka and lots of it" Kai muttered as she eyed Tala's pouty face, knowing she was going to need a stiff drink.

After the waitress left to get their drinks Spencer turned to the two girls **"okay, so we don't know how you became girls and we don't know how long until you change back, if at all. So, what do we do?" **he asked but only got was cute shrugs off he's leader and old team-mate. **"I guess, we'll have to phone Mr. Dickenson and see what he can do for you".**

Tala smile and shrugged once again **"I don't mind if I'm stuck like this; I'm hot even as a chick! And plus" **she said, putting her arm over the two toned haired girls slender shoulder **"Kai's cuter then EVER!!!" **she squealed, pulling the shorter into a tight hug.

"um...Kai?" Tyson asked, coming up to the table with the other BladeBreakers behind him, blushing at the sight before them.

"yes?" Kai asked, struggling to get out of the older girls bear-hug. "you wanna hang out with us at the beach before it gets late?" Max asked, trying not to look at his leaders chest unlike Tyson who wasn't even trying to look away. "We're gonna do some swimming, blading, etc" Rei added. "okay, whatever" the phoenix muttered

"**ask them if I can come along. I wanna see you in a your new swimsuit" **Tala whispered to the smaller, smirking evilly as Kai blushed. **"no, Tala" **the crimson eyed teen growled, giving the other one of her famous death-glares and a harsh shove, both of which had no effect on the red-head. **"please! I'll let you see me in mine!"**

"**No, Tala!" **the other yelled, her face as red as her crimson eyes.

"**please!!"**

"**No!!!"**

--

"**I hate you…" **Kai grumbled as she and Tala made their way to the beach in nothing but their swimsuits. Tala's was a light blue bikini that showed off, to Kai opinion ,more cleavage then necessary and Sunglasses perched on her nicely curved nose. Kai's and her towels rolled-up and tucked under one arm. She was wearing slight high-heeled sandals which were a dark blue with light blue straps.

Kai was wearing a dark-red one-peace swimsuit that covered the right amount of her pale skin and had a light red sarong tied tightly around her curved waist, a bag in her hand which was full of sun-block, water bottles, sunglasses, etc.

It was about 3 in the after noon and was still pretty light and hot out. Most of the people were still at the beach at this time. As they made their way down the beach to find the others Kai noticed that Tala was swaying her hips more then necessary and waving at the hot guys. **"your enjoying this more then any self-respecting male should**" she stated, glaring at the taller. Tala turned to the other with a smirk on her face **"come on, Kai-chan! Haven't you ever wondered what its like to be a girl before you became one?"**

"**no. because I enjoyed my manhood and I know they get more problems them us. Such as Boobs which bounce and make it hard to train, periods which I'm not even going to go into detail about and being more physically weak, in most cases"**

"**oh, stop being so moody…**_**maybe you are PMSing**_**" **Tala said, mumbling the last bit to herself. But the other heard and gave the taller a swift '_whack_' around the head. **"OW!"**

"Kai! Over here!" a yell came from down the beach. Turning to the sound, the two girls saw Tyson not too far away, in the water with Max. Max was wearing green shorts that had the paten of a turtle all over them and he also had a neon green, blow-up ring around his waist and Tyson had a pair of light blue swimming-trunks on which had dark blue strips down the side of either leg. They came running up to Kai when they saw the red-head next to her.

"hay, Kai. Why didn't you tell us you were bringing Tala?" asked Max

"because I told hi-her.. Not to come, but she followed be anyway"

"oh.."

Kai sighed and looked around "where are the others?" she asked, which made Tyson snap out of his trance and look away from Tala's tits. "Oh! Umm…Daichi went to get ice-cream, Hilary and Rei's sunbathing over there and Kenny's…well, I don't know where he is" he admitted. "you berried him up to his neck in sand and left him, remember?" Max asked, pulling the rubber-ring higher on his waist.

"oh okay…umm, volleyball anyone?!"

* * *

CC92: sorry it took so long but i ...ummm

Tala: you dont have an exsuce do you?

CC92: nope!

Tala: -sigh- and to think my fate is in your hands..

CC92: OH! I GOT ONE!

Tala: well?

CC92: i got bored... and i dont know where this plot is going......sorry

Tala: .....thats it? you got BORED! why dont you think of an ending before you start writting!?!?!?!?!

CC92: I CAN'T HELP IT!!! I have the attention span of a 3 month old!! if i think to much about a story i'll get bored of it!!!...like i did with my Beyblade/Harry Potter story..

Tala: OH NO YOU DONT!! your finishing that story!

CC92: I AM! I AM! ..i'm just waiting for the movie to come out...

Tala: you lazy twat

CC92: THANKS!

Tala: -sweatdrop- anyway~ review please, now toss-off!

CC92: BE NICE, TALA!


End file.
